The Adventures of the American Doctor and RainbowDashStarcraft Trailer
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Trailer for the Upcoming episode . The TARDIS is now stuck in a war in a single sector the Korpolu battling the Zerg *is based on Wings of Liberty* R


The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash Episode 7 Starcraft Trailer

**The human timelord and his companions set off for a new universe **

Upon arrival the human timelord and his companions are surrounded by several looking people in armor like suits .

Somehow they were familiar to him and yet not . "Uh you mind stepping back ?" he asked . "You heard him boys give these uh creatures some room to breath and lower your weapons" he commanded .

"Thanks now then who are you people?" I asked . "We are the raiders we fight against the Terran Dominion and against Emperor Arcturus Mengksk" said the leader . "as for who I am I'm known as James Raynor but people here call me Jim" said Jim .

"Well I'm the American Doctor these are my companions and before I go on there ponies so DON'T confuse them with horses anyway this is my wife Rainbow Dash this is Twilight Sparkle over there is Scootaloo and Silver Spoon Chrysalis former Queen of the changelings Applejack" I said .

"Well uh Doctor it would seem that the one called 'Chrysalis' appears to be a zerg" said one of the marines .

"Pardon me soldier but she's NOT a uh zerg did you call them ? No far from it she's a changeling someone who can shapeshift heck i'd like to see those bugs do that" I shot back . "That's enough ! I won't have one of my boys talking down to my guests I wan't one of you to show them to there quarters but the married couple leave them together the others seperate them" commanded Jim . While I didn't like I had to go with it for the time being .

**Other worldly beings stuck on a ship bound for CHAR **

"Commander where is this vessel bound?" I asked . "we are headed for char to stop the queen of blades there" said Jim with no emotion on his face . He knew that he had to do this but I wasn't sure as to why . I later headed back toward my uh quarters with my wife who was at the time napping . _Not really uncommon but I love her none the less _ I thought as I climbed under the covers with her sleeping form since she is now a pony .

**A war against the Zerg in order to rescue the one known as Sarah Kerrigan **

I knew this was it as we had to recharge the artifact so we had to hold off the Zerg for a while the artifact was charging . "Commander how long do we have?" I asked not long . But that was when we saw a portal being opened by none other than King Metamorphosis and he headed south to set up a hive . "Oh great just what we need another enemy" I groaned . Rainbow and Chrysalis did a double take as did the marines .

"Let me guess these are the changelings you mentioned?" asked Jim with a raised eyebrow. "Uh yea that's them" I said .

We talked for a bit longer before we had to intervene and hold them off as well. We knew it would be a tough fight but we had no other choice in this matter . "Listen Commander give me Chrysalis Twilight and Applejack a bit of time to set up a base of operations and we will contact you from there" I said .

"very well" replied Jim . And like bolts I grabbed Rainbow Dash as I explained everything that I could but not before we found Lord Solaris Prince Artimus Princess Luna Princess Celestia Pinkie Pie Fluttershy and Rarity all waiting for us . "Well we heard what happened with Chrysalis" said Lord Solaris .

And knowing this guy we were able to setup our own base and direct the changelings attack toward us which we were able to hold so far . So far both the solar Princess and Solar Lord commanded the royal guard with ease same with the lunar Prince and Lunar Princess .

That was when Doctor Whooves arrrived with Ditzy and his TARDIS same with everyone else including the famous wonderbolts .

Sure enough we set a full attack mixed with lunar and solar guards . And we pressed the attack the Doctor helped out using his sonic screwdriver as me Rainbow Twilight used our sonic attachments firing away with everything that we had in hopes it would work .

**Coming Soon 2015**


End file.
